Blog de usuário:Gabriel P. dos Santos/Wikia Telenovelas agora está na Wiki Telepédia!
A partir de hoje, a antiga Wikia Telenovelas faz parte da Wiki Telepédia. Você poderá encontrar os artigos dela dentro da nossa wiki daqui pra frente. Todas as páginas abaixo foram importadas com sucesso desde ontem. * A Favorita * A Indomada * A Muralha * A Muralha (1961) * A Muralha Galeria De Fotos * A Próxima Vítima * A Regra do Jogo * Adriana Birolli * Adriana Esteves * Aguinaldo Silva * Ajuda:Conteúdos * Ajuda:Criar uma conta * Alcides Nogueira * Além do Horizonte * Além do Tempo * Além do Tempo/Resumo dos Próximos Capitulos * Alessandra Negrini * Alexandre Borges * Alexandre Nero * Alinne Moraes * Alma Gêmea * Alto Astral * América * Amor à Vida * Amor E Intrigas * Amor E Intrigas/Resumo dos Próximos Capitulos * Amor Eterno Amor * Amora Mautner * Ana Beatriz Nogueira * Ana Francisca * Ana Lúcia Torre * Ana Maria Moretzsohn * Ana Paula Arósio * Andréa Beltrão * Andréa Maltarolli * Ângela Vieira * Ângelo Antônio * Anjo de Mim * Anjo Mau * Anjo Mau (1976) * Anjo Mau (1997) * Antônio Calloni * Antônio Fagundes * Aquele Beijo * Aracy Balabanian * Arlete Salles * Arquivo:Remake-de-novela-a-moreninha-31695.jpg * Arquivo:Renascer.jpeg * Arquivo:Renata sorrah.jpeg * Arquivo:Renata sorrah.jpg * Arquivo:Renata-sorrah-01.jpg * Arquivo:Renata-sorrah-02.jpg * Arquivo:Renata-sorrah-03.jpg * Arquivo:Renée de Vielmond.jpg * Arquivo:Rene-munoz.png * Arquivo:Resumo-a-proxima-vitima-canal-viva.jpg * Arquivo:Reynaldo gianecchini 1803.jpg * Arquivo:Ricardo-pereira.jpeg * Arquivo:Ricardo-waddington.jpg * Arquivo:Roberto Frota.jpg * Arquivo:Roberto-talma.jpg * Arquivo:Rodrigo Santoro 1.png * Arquivo:Rodrigo-lombardi.jpg * Arquivo:Rodrigo-simas.jpg * Arquivo:Roque-santeiro.jpg * Arquivo:Rosália 11.jpg * Arquivo:Sagrada famlia novela logo.jpg * Arquivo:Salvador-patria.jpg * Arquivo:Salvejorge.jpeg * Arquivo:Sâmia Abreu.jpg * Arquivo:Sandra Pêra.jpg * Arquivo:Sanguebomnovela.jpg * Arquivo:Sangue-do-Meu-Sangue-1995-a.jpg * Arquivo:Sbt-comeca-a-escolher-elenco-de-carinha-de-anjo4.jpg * Arquivo:Screenshot at Jun 23 14-53-12.png * Arquivo:Se7e Pecados.jpg * Arquivo:Selva-de-pedra.jpg * Arquivo:Senhora do Destino.jpeg * Arquivo:Senhora-do-destino-6.jpg * Arquivo:Sérgio Mamberti.jpg * Arquivo:Sergio-guize-e-deborah-nascimento-eta-mundo-bom 499149.jpg * Arquivo:Serrado.jpg * Arquivo:Sete Vidas veja abertura da novela das seis da Globo * Arquivo:Setevidas.jpg * Arquivo:Sexo dos anjos.jpg * Arquivo:Silvio.jpg * Arquivo:Sinhá Moça (2006) logo.jpg * Arquivo:Sonha Comigo.PNG * Arquivo:Sophia Valverde.jpg * Arquivo:Sophie Charlotte.jpg * Arquivo:Sophie-charlotte.jpg * Arquivo:Soraya Ravenle.jpg * Arquivo:SS.jpg * Arquivo:Suely-franco.jpg * Arquivo:Susana-vieira.jpg * Arquivo:Suzana-pires.jpg * Arquivo:Tais araujo.jpg * Arquivo:Tarcisio-meira-copola-ursula.jpg * Arquivo:Tatá Werneck.jpg * Arquivo:Tata-werneck.jpg * Arquivo:Tato.jpg * Arquivo:Terranostra.jpg * Arquivo:Teste.png * Arquivo:Thaina Muller.jpg * Arquivo:Thaís Pacholek.jpg * Arquivo:Thalia.jpg * Arquivo:Thiago Fragoso.jpg * Arquivo:Thiago martins.jpg * Arquivo:Thiago Rodrigues.jpg * Arquivo:Thiago rodrigues.jpg * Arquivo:Thiago-fragoso.jpg * Arquivo:Thiago-lacerda.jpg * Arquivo:Tiago 84.jpg * Arquivo:Tieta.jpeg * Arquivo:Tititi85 logo-300x231.jpg * Arquivo:Tony-tornado.jpg * Arquivo:Top model.jpg * Arquivo:Totalmente-demais-novela.jpg * Arquivo:Trailer de "Os Dez Mandamentos" Rede Record (HD) * Arquivo:Tufãoenina.jpeg * Arquivo:Tumblr m98wpduk331reqdhgo1 500.jpg * Arquivo:Tv.png * Arquivo:Ubiratan.jpg * Arquivo:Uga Uga.jpg * Arquivo:Um-anjo-caiu-do-ceu.jpg * Arquivo:Vale a Pena Ver de Novo.png * Arquivo:Vale Tudo.jpg * Arquivo:Veja a abertura de Império, novela das 9 da Globo * Arquivo:VeraFischer.jpg * Arquivo:Vera-holtz.jpeg * Arquivo:Verdades-secretas-logo-300x225.jpg * Arquivo:Véu de noiva regina duarte wallpaper.jpg * Arquivo:Veu-noiva-sbt4361.jpg * Arquivo:Vila Madalena (telenovela).jpg * Arquivo:Virgínia Nowicki.jpg * Arquivo:Virigina-cavendish.jpg * Arquivo:Viuva-porcina-1.jpg * Arquivo:Vivianne-pasmanter.jpg * Arquivo:WAM.png * Arquivo:Werner.jpg * Arquivo:Wikia-hero-image * Arquivo:Wiki-background * Arquivo:Wiki-wordmark (1).png * Arquivo:Wiki-wordmark (3).png * Arquivo:Wiki-wordmark (4).png * Arquivo:Wiki-wordmark.png * Arquivo:Wolf-maya.jpg * Arquivo:Word--Mark.png * Arquivo:Yo-Compro-a-esa-mujer-400.jpg * Arquivo:Yunet 02.jpg * Arquivo:Zz77.jpg * Ary Fontoura * As Filhas da Mãe * Avenida Brasil * Babilônia * Babilônia/Resumo do Próximo Capitulo * Babilônia/Resumo dos Próximos Capitulos * Baila Comigo * Beleza Pura * Belíssima * Benedito Ruy Barbosa * Betty Faria * Betty Lago * Bianca Bin * Blog de usuário:Bleubird * Blog de usuário:Bleubird/25 anos de Roque Santeiro * Blog de usuário:Bleubird/30 anos de Roque Santeiro * Blog de usuário:Lord of Omniverse * Blog de usuário:Lord of Omniverse/A Regra do Jogo - O Seu Novo Dilema das 9 * Blog de usuário:Lord of Omniverse/Cúmplices de um Resgate - A Novela que vai Encantar Você * Blog de usuário:Lord of Omniverse/RECORDANDO: AS NOVELAS E SEUS REMAKES OU NOVAS VERSÕES - PARTE 1 * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/A Dona: Novela é super sucesso no SBT e emissora sofre para achar substituta a altura! * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/A Regra do Jogo - O Seu Novo Dilema das 9 * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/A Regra do Jogo perde para os Dez Mandamentos * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/A Regra do Jogo: Carmo Dalla Vecchia entrará na novela! * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/Além do Tempo: Novela vira campeã na lista de pedidos do público da Globo * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/Carinha de Anjo: SBT começa a definir elenco * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/Cúmplices de um Resgate - A Novela que vai Encantar Você * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/Cúmplices de Um Resgate: Banda "C1R" lança seu primeiro clipe * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/Direção da Globo espera aumentar audiência de “A Regra do Jogo” com fim de “Os Dez Mandamentos” * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/Escrava Mãe: Novela tem futuro incerto na Record! * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/Eta Mundo Bom: Amor proibido também será tema da próxima novela das seis! * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/Os Dez Mandamentos: Record define data do último capítulo * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/RECORDANDO: AS NOVELAS E SEUS REMAKES OU NOVAS VERSÕES - PARTE 1 * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/Totalmente Demais: Arthur aposta com Carolina que Eliza vai ganhar o concurso * Blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/Velho Chico: Camila Pitanga será protagonista * Blog de usuário:Macherie ana * Blog de usuário:Macherie ana/25 anos de Roque Santeiro * Blog de usuário:Macherie ana/30 anos de Roque Santeiro * Boogie Oogie * Brilhante * Bruna Linzmeyer * Bruna Marquezine * Bruno Gagliasso * Bruno Gissoni * Cabocla * Cabocla (2004) * Caco Ciocler * Caio Blat * Caio Castro * Camila Pitanga * Caminho das Índias * Caras & Bocas * Carlos Lombardi * Carmo Dalla Vecchia * Carol Castro * Carolina Dieckmann * Carolina Ferraz * Carolina Kasting * Carrossel * Cássia Kis Magro * Cássia Kiss * Cassiano Gabus Mendes * Cássio Gabus Mendes * Categoria:Artistas por país * Categoria:Atores * Categoria:Atores brasileiros * Categoria:Atores cubanos * Categoria:Atores e Atrizes * Categoria:Atores mexicanos * Categoria:Atores portugueses * Categoria:Atrizes * Categoria:Atrizes brasileiras * Categoria:Atrizes mexicanas * Categoria:Autores * Categoria:Desambiguação * Categoria:Diretores * Categoria:Esboços * Categoria:Galerias * Categoria:Galerias de Atores * Categoria:Navegação * Categoria:Novelas * Categoria:Novelas brasileiras * Categoria:Novelas da Rede Globo * Categoria:Novelas da Rede Record * Categoria:Novelas das 18h * Categoria:Novelas das 19h * Categoria:Novelas das 20h * Categoria:Novelas das 21h * Categoria:Novelas das 22h * Categoria:Novelas das 23h * Categoria:Novelas de 1968 * Categoria:Novelas de 1972 * Categoria:Novelas de 1973 * Categoria:Novelas de 1976 * Categoria:Novelas de 1978 * Categoria:Novelas de 1979 * Categoria:Novelas de 1980 * Categoria:Novelas de 1981 * Categoria:Novelas de 1983 * Categoria:Novelas de 1984 * Categoria:Novelas de 1985 * Categoria:Novelas de 1986 * Categoria:Novelas de 1987 * Categoria:Novelas de 1988 * Categoria:Novelas de 1989 * Categoria:Novelas de 1990 * Categoria:Novelas de 1991 * Categoria:Novelas de 1992 * Categoria:Novelas de 1993 * Categoria:Novelas de 1994 * Categoria:Novelas de 1995 * Categoria:Novelas de 1996 * Categoria:Novelas de 1997 * Categoria:Novelas de 1998 * Categoria:Novelas de 1999 * Categoria:Novelas de 2000 * Categoria:Novelas de 2001 * Categoria:Novelas de 2002 * Categoria:Novelas de 2003 * Categoria:Novelas de 2004 * Categoria:Novelas de 2005 * Categoria:Novelas de 2006 * Categoria:Novelas de 2007 * Categoria:Novelas de 2008 * Categoria:Novelas de 2009 * Categoria:Novelas de 2010 * Categoria:Novelas de 2011 * Categoria:Novelas de 2012 * Categoria:Novelas de 2013 * Categoria:Novelas de 2014 * Categoria:Novelas de 2015 * Categoria:Novelas do SBT * Categoria:Novelas em exibição * Categoria:Novelas mexicanas * Categoria:Novelas por ano * Categoria:Novelas por horário * Categoria:Pages with broken file link * Categoria:Pages with broken file links * Categoria:Vida Real * Cauã Reymond * Cavalo de Aço * Celebridade * Chamas da Vida * Chamas da Vida/Resumo dos Próximos Capitulos * Chay Suede * Cheias de Charme * Chiquititas * Chiquititas (1997) * Chiquititas (2013) * Chiquititas (2013)/Resumo dos Próximos Capitulos * Chocolate com Pimenta * Christiane Torloni * Cininha de Paula * Cláudia Abreu * Cláudia Jimenez * Cláudia Jimezes * Cláudia Ohana * Claudia Raia * Cláudia Raia * Cléo Pires * Cobras & Lagartos * Cobras e Lagartos * Começar de Novo * Comentário de blog de usuário:Bleubird/30 anos de Roque Santeiro/@comment-26365069-20150628205732 * Comentário de blog de usuário:Bleubird/30 anos de Roque Santeiro/@comment-26541272-20150628170729 * Comentário de blog de usuário:Bleubird/30 anos de Roque Santeiro/@comment-26541272-20150628170729/@comment-26365069-20150628205800 * Comentário de blog de usuário:Bleubird/30 anos de Roque Santeiro/@comment-26875807-20150629122418 * Comentário de blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/RECORDANDO: AS NOVELAS E SEUS REMAKES OU NOVAS VERSÕES - PARTE 1/@comment-26365069-20150629144018 * Comentário de blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/RECORDANDO: AS NOVELAS E SEUS REMAKES OU NOVAS VERSÕES - PARTE 1/@comment-26541272-20150629134723 * Comentário de blog de usuário:Lord Solitário/RECORDANDO: AS NOVELAS E SEUS REMAKES OU NOVAS VERSÕES - PARTE 1/@comment-26541272-20150629134723/@comment-26365069-20150629144008 * Conversa:131.161.108.6/@comment-22439-20160520175849 * Conversa:187.21.142.47/@comment-22439-20150712181652 * Conversa:187.35.33.147/@comment-22439-20160114231506 * Conversa:189.38.135.220/@comment-22439-20151219220348 * Conversa:189.4.186.94/@comment-22439-20150816225726 * Conversa:189.50.144.13/@comment-22439-20150711165536 * Conversa:189.60.127.250/@comment-22439-20150824192454 * Conversa:189.60.127.250/@comment-26163100-20150824222414 * Conversa:201.87.244.10/@comment-22439-20160823125227 * Conversa:95.121.102.211/@comment-22439-20150709074020 * Conversa:Appoplexiano/@comment-22439-20150501112015 * Conversa:Augustoccd/@comment-32769624-20180831212144 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26163100-20151110194909 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26163100-20151110194909/@comment-26163100-20151111182616 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150625200217 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150625212528 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150626201025 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150626215401 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150626221119 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150626225140 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150629165611 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150629170506 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150629171240 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150629171706 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150629172639 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150629173456 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150629174811 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150629175703 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150629175743 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150629180759 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150629181639 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150629181917 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-26875807-20150629183403 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-30830736-20150625195639 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-30830736-20150626194714 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-30830736-20150626195417 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-30830736-20150626201836 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-30830736-20150626220700 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-30830736-20150626224940 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-30830736-20150629163457 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-30830736-20150629170752 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-30830736-20150629173339 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-30830736-20150629175536 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-30830736-20150629180511 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-30830736-20150629180622 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150624225132/@comment-30830736-20150629181846 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150701214154 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150701214154/@comment-26875807-20150701214914 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150701214154/@comment-26875807-20150701215003 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150701214154/@comment-26875807-20150702114805 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150701214154/@comment-26875807-20150702200303 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150701214154/@comment-26875807-20150702201258 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150701214154/@comment-26875807-20150702202936 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150701214154/@comment-30830736-20150701214328 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150701214154/@comment-30830736-20150701215137 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150701214154/@comment-30830736-20150702160020 * Conversa:Bleubird/@comment-26875807-20150701214154/@comment-30830736-20150702201115 * Conversa:Bruna Vitória/@comment-22439-20150628165958 * Conversa:Bruna Vitória/@comment-26875807-20150628174128 * Conversa:Bruna Vitória/@comment-26875807-20150628174128/@comment-26541272-20150628174548 * Conversa:Bruna Vitória/@comment-26875807-20150628174128/@comment-26875807-20150628174615 * Conversa:Cacautoledo/@comment-22439-20150712015253 * Conversa:Cacautoledo/@comment-26875807-20150729174252 * Conversa:Cacautoledo/@comment-26875807-20150729174252/@comment-189.4.186.94-20150816225725 * Conversa:Cacautoledo/@comment-26875807-20150729174252/@comment-26163100-20150816231359 * Conversa:Cacautoledo/@comment-26875807-20150729174252/@comment-26163100-20150816231731 * Conversa:Cacautoledo/@comment-26875807-20150729174252/@comment-26163100-20150818112235 * Conversa:Cacautoledo/@comment-26875807-20150729174252/@comment-3307921-20150816230002 * Conversa:Cacautoledo/@comment-26875807-20150729174252/@comment-3307921-20150818024753 * Conversa:Cegali/@comment-22439-20160827013737 * Conversa:Codeb/@comment-32769624-20171022173944 * Conversa:Cratera/@comment-22439-20150702213925 * Conversa:Cratera/@comment-26875807-20150703122820 * Conversa:Cratera/@comment-26875807-20150703122820/@comment-25985795-20150703124424 * Conversa:Espadachim das Sombras/@comment-22439-20150627150222 * Conversa:Espadachim das Sombras/@comment-26875807-20150628202427 * Conversa:Espadachim das Sombras/@comment-26875807-20150628202427/@comment-26365069-20150628202536 * Conversa:Espadachim das Sombras/@comment-26875807-20150630194919 * Conversa:Espadachim das Sombras/@comment-26875807-20150630194919/@comment-26365069-20150630195213 * Conversa:Espadachim das Sombras/@comment-26875807-20150630194919/@comment-26365069-20150630195623 * Conversa:Goncasdio/@comment-22439-20150717180339 * Conversa:Inês Girão/@comment-22439-20151230194319 * Conversa:Inês Girão/@comment-22439-20151230194319/@comment-26163100-20160107120708 * Conversa:Inês Girão/@comment-22439-20151230194319/@comment-26927582-20160107054312 * Conversa:Jonathan Araujo Rocha/@comment-22439-20160519171602 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-22439-20150429234856 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-25879332-20150707150137 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-26365069-20150627222025 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-26365069-20150627222025/@comment-26365069-20150627222956 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-26365069-20150627222025/@comment-26875807-20150627222723 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-26365069-20150630190720 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-26365069-20150701174534 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-26365069-20150701174534/@comment-26365069-20150701175059 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-26365069-20150701174534/@comment-26365069-20150701184241 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-26365069-20150701174534/@comment-26875807-20150701174841 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-26365069-20150701174534/@comment-26875807-20150701183942 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-26541272-20150630181914 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-26875807-20150601203510 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-26875807-20150622200655 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-26875807-20150622205404 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-26875807-20150622210205 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-26875807-20150622210741 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-26875807-20150622221842 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-26875807-20150622223222 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-26875807-20150623200130 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-26875807-20150623201307 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-26875807-20150623203223 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-26875807-20150623210225 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-30830736-20150601204434 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-30830736-20150622172736 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-30830736-20150622200826 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-30830736-20150622205540 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-30830736-20150622220349 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-30830736-20150623155640 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-30830736-20150623202628 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-30830736-20150623203414 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150601190005/@comment-30830736-20150623210404 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150623164123 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150623164123/@comment-26875807-20150623200115 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150623164123/@comment-26875807-20150623214817 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150623164123/@comment-26875807-20150623215945 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150623164123/@comment-30830736-20150623214516 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150623164123/@comment-30830736-20150623215415 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150701172652 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150701172652/@comment-26875807-20150701172959 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150701172652/@comment-26875807-20150701173932 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150701172652/@comment-26875807-20150701174220 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150701172652/@comment-26875807-20150701174508 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150701172652/@comment-26875807-20150701174901 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150701172652/@comment-26875807-20150701175241 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150701172652/@comment-26875807-20150701175849 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150701172652/@comment-30830736-20150701173151 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150701172652/@comment-30830736-20150701173817 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150701172652/@comment-30830736-20150701174321 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-30830736-20150701172652/@comment-30830736-20150701175012 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-26875807-20150717200003 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-26875807-20150720194842 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-26875807-20150721113005 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-26875807-20150722140905 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-26875807-20150724130206 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-26875807-20150724180646 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-26875807-20150725132656 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-7654576-20150720103606 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-7654576-20150721112505 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-7654576-20150721120928 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-7654576-20150721140104 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-7654576-20150722140648 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-7654576-20150724113946 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-7654576-20150724180500 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-7654576-20150725105357 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-7654576-20150725132232 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150717180337/@comment-7654576-20150725133126 * Conversa:Lord Solitário/@comment-7654576-20150801202229 * Conversa:LuisE17/@comment-32769624-20190617181156 * Conversa:Meilanzing/@comment-22439-20150702211010 * Conversa:Ped3135/@comment-32769624-20191224053510 * Conversa:Pewthay/@comment-22439-20151205145044 * Conversa:Sr. Omniverse/@comment-22439-20150623143905 * Conversa:Sr. Omniverse/@comment-22439-20150623143905/@comment-26394244-20150709152551 * Conversa:StaAshlley849/@comment-22439-20150804232200 * Conversa:Tomdylanwow/@comment-22439-20150730131911 * Conversa:Tomdylanwow/@comment-26875807-20150730201041 * Conversa:Trabalhador da Wiki/@comment-22439-20150623143341 * Conversa:Wikia/@comment-22439-20150501112015 * Conversa:Yuri Supremo/@comment-22439-20150707150144 * Corpo a Corpo * Cristiana Oliveira * Cúmplices de um Resgate * Cúmplices de Um Resgate * Cúmplices de Um Resgate/Resumo dos Próximos Capitulos * Cúmplices de um Resgate/Resumo dos Próximos Capitulos * Curiosidades sobre Telenovelas * Da Cor do Pecado * Dalton Vigh * Dancin' Days * Daniel Filho * Danielle Winitz * Danton Mello * Day Mesquita * Débora Duarte * Débora Falabella * Deborah Evelyn * Deborah Secco * Dênis Carvalho * Dennis Carvalho * Desejos de Mulher * Despedida De Solteiro * Deus Nos Acuda * Deus nos Acuda * Dias Gomes * Dira Paes * Discussão:SBT/@comment-177.75.117.188-20181004130059 * Domingos Montagner * Drica Moraes * Duas Caras * Duas Vidas * Edson Celulari * Eduardo Capetillo * Eduardo Moscovis * Eliane Giardini * Elizabeth Savalla * Elizângela * Em Família * Era uma Vez * Era uma Vez... * Era uma vez... * Eriberto Leão * Erom Cordeiro * Espelho Mágico * Esperança * Eta Mundo Bom * Etâ Mundo Bom * Eterna Magia * Eva Wilma * Explode Coração * Fabio Assunção * Fábio Assunção * Fera Ferida * Fernanda Machado * Fernanda Montenegro * Fernanda Torres * Fina Estampa * Flávia Alessandra * Francisco Cuoco * Françoise Forton * Gabriel Braga Nunes * Gabriela Duarte * Galeria:A Muralha * Galeria:Adriana Esteves * Galeria:Babilônia * Galeria:Bruno Gagliasso * Galeria:Chay Suede * Galeria:Chiquititas (2013) * Galeria:Cláudia Raia * Galeria:Glória Pires * Galeria:I Love Paraisópolis * Galeria:Lima Duarte * Galeria:Marcos Palmeira * Galeria:Marieta Severo * Galeria:Os Dez Mandamentos * Galeria:Renata Sorrah * Geração Brasil * Gilberto Braga * Giovanna Antonelli * Giulia Gam * Glória Menezes * Glória Perez * Glória Pires * Grazi Massafera * Guerra dos Sexos * Guerra dos Sexos (2012) * Guilherme Fontes * Haja Coração * Helena Ranaldi * Henri Castelli * Herson Capri * Humberto Martins * I Love Paraisópolis * Ilva Niño * Império * Insensato Coração * Irene Ravache * Isabelle Drummond * Janete Clair * Joana Fomm * João Emanual Carneiro * Johnny Massaro * Jóia Rara * Jorge Fernando * José de Abreu * José Mayer * José Wilker * Juca de Oliveira * Júlia Lemmertz * Juliana Paes * Juliana Paiva * Klara Castanho * Kubanacan * Laços de Família * Laila Zaid * Lauro César Muniz * Lázaro Ramos * Leandra Leal * Leona Cavalli * Leonardo Brício * Leonardo Medeiros * Letícia Sabatella * Letícia Spiller * Liberdade, Liberdade * Lídia Brondi * Lília Cabral * Lima Duarte * Luana Piovani * Luís Melo * Luisa Arraes * Luiza Tomé * Luna Ávilla Blanco Dias * Luna Ávilla Blanco Diaz * Main Page * Maitê Proença * Malhação * Malhação/Resumo do Próximo Capitulo * Malhação/Resumo dos Próximos Capitulos * Malu Mader * Malvino Salvador * Mandala * Marcello Antony * Marcello Novaes * Marcelo Serrado * Márcio Garcia * Marco Pigossi * Marco Ricca * Marcos Palmeira * Marcos Pasquim * Marcos Paulo * Marcos Winter * Maria Casadevall * Maria Clara Gueiros * Maria do Bairro * Maria Esperança * Maria Fernanda Cândido * Maria Flor * Mariana Ximenes * Marieta Severo * Marília Pêra * Marilu Bueno * Marimar * Marjorie Estiano * Maurício Mattar * MediaWiki:Achievements-about-content * MediaWiki:Achievementscustomize * MediaWiki:Achievementsii-desc * MediaWiki:Achievements-notification-link * MediaWiki:Achievements-notification-subtitle * MediaWiki:Achievements-notification-title * MediaWiki:Achievements-platinum * MediaWiki:Achievements-points * MediaWiki:Achievements-points-with-break * MediaWiki:Achievements-prev-oasis * MediaWiki:Achievements-profile-customize * MediaWiki:Achievements-profile-title * MediaWiki:Achievements-profile-title-challenges * MediaWiki:Achievements-profile-title-no * MediaWiki:Achievements-profile-title-oasis * MediaWiki:Achievements-ranked * MediaWiki:Achievements-ranked-oasis * MediaWiki:Achievements-recent-earned-badges * MediaWiki:Achievements-recent-info * MediaWiki:Achievements-revert * MediaWiki:Achievements-reverted * MediaWiki:Achievements-save * MediaWiki:Achievements-secret * MediaWiki:Achievements-send * MediaWiki:Achievements-silver * MediaWiki:Achievements-silver-points * MediaWiki:Achievements-special * MediaWiki:Achievements-special-saved * MediaWiki:Achievements-title * MediaWiki:Achievements-toggle-hide * MediaWiki:Achievements-track-name-blogcomment * MediaWiki:Achievements-track-name-blogpost * MediaWiki:Achievements-track-name-category * MediaWiki:Achievements-track-name-edit * MediaWiki:Achievements-track-name-love * MediaWiki:Achievements-track-name-picture * MediaWiki:Achievements-track-name-sharing * MediaWiki:Achievements-upload-error * MediaWiki:Achievements-upload-not-allowed * MediaWiki:Achievements-userprofile-no-badges-owner * MediaWiki:Achievements-userprofile-no-badges-visitor * MediaWiki:Achievements-userprofile-profile-score * MediaWiki:Achievements-userprofile-ranked * MediaWiki:Achievements-userprofile-title * MediaWiki:Achievements-userprofile-title-no * MediaWiki:Achievements-viewall * MediaWiki:Achievements-viewall-oasis * MediaWiki:Achievements-viewless * MediaWiki:Achievements-you-must * MediaWiki:Chat-ban-already-banned * MediaWiki:Chat-ban-cannt-undo * MediaWiki:Chat-ban-cant-ban-moderator * MediaWiki:Common.css * MediaWiki:Common.css/chat.css * MediaWiki:Community-corner * MediaWiki:Curiosidades * MediaWiki:Início * MediaWiki:Mainpage * MediaWiki:MediaWiki:Chat.css * MediaWiki:Slider * MediaWiki:Templatepage * MediaWiki:Template-protected * MediaWiki:Templates * MediaWiki:Template-semiprotected * MediaWiki:Templatesused * MediaWiki:Templatesusedpreview * MediaWiki:Templatesusedsection * MediaWiki:Usersignup-account-creation-email-body * MediaWiki:Usersignup-confirm-email-unconfirmed-emailnotauthenticated * MediaWiki:Usersignup-welcome-email-body * MediaWiki:Welcome-bot * MediaWiki:Welcomecreation * MediaWiki:Welcome-description * MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled * MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon * MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon-staff * MediaWiki:Welcome-message-log * MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user * MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user-staff * MediaWiki:Welcome-message-wall-anon * MediaWiki:Welcome-message-wall-user * MediaWiki:Welcome-message-wall-user-staff * MediaWiki:Welcome-user * MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page * MediaWiki:Wikia.css * MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation * Meu Bem, Meu Mal * Meu Pedacinho de Chão * Miguel Falabella * Mil e Uma Noites * Minha Sagrada Família * Mulheres Apaixonadas * Mulheres de Areia * Mulheres de Areia (1993) * Mural de mensagens:131.161.108.6 * Mural de mensagens:187.21.142.47 * Mural de mensagens:187.35.33.147 * Mural de mensagens:189.38.135.220 * Mural de mensagens:189.4.186.94 * Mural de mensagens:189.50.144.13 * Mural de mensagens:189.60.127.250 * Mural de mensagens:201.87.244.10 * Mural de mensagens:95.121.102.211 * Mural de mensagens:Appoplexiano * Mural de mensagens:Augustoccd * Mural de mensagens:Bleubird * Mural de mensagens:Bruna Vitória * Mural de mensagens:Cacautoledo * Mural de mensagens:Cegali * Mural de mensagens:Codeb * Mural de mensagens:Cratera * Mural de mensagens:Espadachim das Sombras * Mural de mensagens:Goncasdio * Mural de mensagens:Inês Girão * Mural de mensagens:Jonathan Araujo Rocha * Mural de mensagens:Lord of Omniverse * Mural de mensagens:Lord Solitário * Mural de mensagens:LuisE17 * Mural de mensagens:Macherie ana * Mural de mensagens:Meilanzing * Mural de mensagens:Ped3135 * Mural de mensagens:Pewthay * Mural de mensagens:Rqwew * Mural de mensagens:Sr. Omniverse * Mural de mensagens:StaAshlley849 * Mural de mensagens:Tomdylanwow * Mural de mensagens:Trabalhador da Wiki * Mural de mensagens:Wikia * Mural de mensagens:Yuri Supremo * Murilo Benicio * Murilo Benício * Nair Bello * Nanda Costa * Natália do Vale * Natália do Valle * Nathália Dill * Nathália Timberg * Nívea Maria * Nívea Stelmann * O Amor Está no Ar * O Amor está no Ar * O Astro * O Astro (1977) * O Astro (2011) * O Beijo do Vampiro * O Bem Amado * O Bem-Amado * O Casarão * O Clone * O Cravo e a Rosa * O Fim do Mundo * O Profeta * O Rei do Gado * O Salvador da Pátria * O Semideus * Os Dez Mandamentos * Os Dez Mandamentos/Resumo dos Próximos Capitulos * Os Ossos do Barão * Osmar Prado * Páginas da Vida * Pai Herói * Paloma Duarte * Pantanal * Paolla Oliveira * Paraíso Tropical * Passione * Pátria Minha * Patrícia França * Patricia Pillar * Patrícia Pillar * Paulo Betti * Paulo José * Paulo Rocha * Paulo Ubiratan * Paulo Vilhena * Pé na Jaca * Pecado Capital * Pecado Capital (1975) * Pecado Capital (1998) * Pecado Mortal * Pedra sobre Pedra * Perigosas Peruas * Por Amor * Porto dos Milagres * Predefinição:! * Predefinição:!! * Predefinição:Ajuda * Predefinição:Barra Lateral * Predefinição:Bem Vindos * Predefinição:Blogs * Predefinição:Box * Predefinição:BoxNotícias * Predefinição:Cabeçalho * Predefinição:CharPortalAAA * Predefinição:Completo * Predefinição:Curiosidades * Predefinição:Esboço * Predefinição:Estatísticas * Predefinição:Expandir * Predefinição:Galeria * Predefinição:Ind * Predefinição:Infobox * Predefinição:Infobox Ator * Predefinição:Infobox Equipe * Predefinição:Infobox Novela * Predefinição:Início * Predefinição:Navbox * Predefinição:Notícias * Predefinição:Novela em Exibição * Predefinição:Novelas no ar * Predefinição:Página Notícias Globo * Predefinição:Página Notícias Record * Predefinição:Página Notícias SBT * Predefinição:Resumo do Próximo Capítulo * Predefinição:Slider * Predefinição:Tocright * Predefinição:USERNAME * Predefinição:Ven * Predefinição:Vídeos * Predefinição:WAM * Predefinição:Wikipedia * Quadro:Discussão Geral * Quadro:Diversão e Jogos * Quadro:Notícias e Anunciamentos * Quadro:Novos no Wikia Telenovelas * Quadro:Perguntas e Respostas * Quatro por Quatro * Quem É Você * Quem é Você * Rafael Cardoso * Rainha da Sucata * Raul Cortez * Razão de Viver * Razão de Viver (1983) * Razão de Viver (1996) * Rebelde (2011) * Rede Globo * Rede Record * Rede Tupi * Regiane Alves * Regina Duarte * Reginaldo Faria * Rei do Gado * Renascer * Renata Sorrah * René Muñoz * Renée de Vielmond * Reynaldo Gianecchini * Ricardo Pereira * Ricardo Waddington * Roberto Talma * Rodrigo Lombardi * Rodrigo Santoro * Rodrigo Simas * Rogério Gomes * Roque Santeiro * Salve Jorge * Sangue Bom * Sassaricando * SBT * Selva de Pedra * Selva de Pedra (1972) * Selva de Pedra (1986) * Senhora do Destino * Sete Pecados * Sete Vidas * Sílvia Pfeifer * Silvio de Abreu * Sílvio de Abreu * Sinhá Moça (2006) * Sistema Brasileiro de Televisão * Sonha Comigo * Sophie Charlotte * Stênio Garcia * Suave Veneno * Suely Franco * Susana Vieira * Suzana Pires * Tainá Müller * Taís Araújo * Tarcísio Meira * Tatá Werneck * Tato Gabus Mendes * Terra Nostra * Thalia * Thiago Fragoso * Thiago Lacerda * Thiago Rodrigues * Ti Ti Ti * Ti Ti Ti (1985) * Tieta * Tony Ramos * Tony Tornado * Torre de Babel * Totalmente Demais * TV Tupi * Uga Uga * Uga-Uga * Um Anjo Caiu do Céu * Usuário Discussão:SVG * Usuário:Rqwew * Usuário:Sannse * Usuário:Sarah Manley * Usuário:Sr. Omniverse * Usuário:StaAshlley849 * Usuário:SVG * Usuário:Tomdylanwow * Usuário:Trabalhador da Wiki * Usuário:Userpage Bot * Usuário:Wikia * Usuário:Yuri Supremo * Vale a Pena Ver de Novo * Vale Tudo * Vamp * Vanessa Gerbelli * Velho Chico * Vera Fischer * Vera Holtz * Verdades Secretas * Verdades Secretas/Resumo dos Próximos Capitulos * Vila Madalena * Virgínia Cavendish * Viver a Vida * Vivianne Pasmanter * Vladimir Brichta * Walter Avancini * Walter Negrão * Werner Schünemann * Wiki Telenovelas: Spoilers * Wikia Telenovelas * Wolf Maya Obrigado por editarem! Categoria:Posts de blog